Baked Apple Pie
by RavynRox
Summary: See what happens when love and sorrow coencide. [ONESHOT] Please R&R.RoyRiza. Dreamt the story up, literally.


**Baked Apple Pie**

Disclaimer: Don't own them, and if I did...heh heh heh, lets just leave it at that.

Authors Note: Dude my first Roy/Riza fic, actually first fic ever, on the computer that is. Constructive critacism welcome, flames are not...hey if you dont like the story, dont read it, simple as that.

Roy Mustang took a breath of the crisp December air and wrapped the red scarf a little tighter around his neck. 'Lovely day today.' Roy thought, closing the door.

Meanwhile, Riza Hawkeye was making a shopping list. Since it was December 22nd, she had two days to prepare everything for the Christmas at her mother's. She was contemplating on which apples to buy. 'Gala or Spartan?' She wondered, 'Which would make a better pie? Hmm, well the Gala are 12cents cheaper...but the Spartan are juicier...'

She was still dwelling on this when the phone rang. Riza walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hello," she chirped into the phone. "Yes, this is she...what?" Her smile faded and became replaced with a looke of concern. "Is she okay...she...this morning?...yes, thank you, I'll be right over...goodbye."

She hung up and dropped to the floor in a daze. "Mom's dead?" She whispered in disbelief.

Back to Roy...

He'd set out to go to the park, but had several distractions along the way. First an elderly woman needed someone to get her cat out of a tree. Roy was glad to help out. Next he'd stopped at a cafe for a quick coffee, and ran into some friends. Finally he made it to the park.

Roy inhaled the cool air as he survayed the park. Children were making snowmen and snowforts. More people were skating on the pond, while others huddled around the small fire pit for warmth. The merriment of the Christmas season could be seen all around. There was a vaguely familiar blonde woman carrrying a large grocery bag, suddenly, the woman slipped on some ice, the grocery bag flew up, the contents flying everywhere.

"Here let me help." Roy offered, grabbing an apple. At the same second Riza went to pick up the same apple. 'Strange, there is somthing familiar about that gloved hand'. She thought as she looked up.

"Roy?" She half asked.

"Riza?" He did the same.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Nothing really," he stated putting stuff back in Riza's bag, "What about you?"

"The usual, preparing for the holidays..." She sighed.

Roy stood up. "You sure buy a lot of apples. Making pie?"

Riza took the bag of apples and stood too. "Yeah, actually."

"You always make the best Riz." Roy told her.

"Thanks Roy. Family recipie. Mom taught me." She looked at him teary eyed.

Roy took the grocery bag from Riza and they headed for her apartment. "Whats the matter, Riz?" he finally asked.

"M-my mom died this morning...I...I dont now what I'm going to do Roy..." She trailed off, unlocking her apartment door, she walked in.

Roy set the groceries on the counter and shut the door. He had no clue what to say. "Riza, I dont know what to say."

"You cant say anything that could help me, Roy." She sighed.

Roy sat crosslegged on the couch and motioned for her to join him. She came over and sat on his lap, putting her head on Roy's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her torso protectively. She needed to think, and so she did. Roy just sat and held her, to show that he cared.

After a long while, Riza looked up at Roy. "Want to help me make some pie?" she asked.

"What? Why Riz?" Roy wondered aloud.

"Cooking makes me feel better," She admitted, "I feel closer to mom." She smiled sadly.

Roy washed the apples whild Riza peeled them. When they were washed, Roy began slicing the apples Riza had peeled.

"Gah, oh no!" Riza hissed,"I cut myself."

Roy pulled a bandaid out of his pants pocket. "Here." He put it on the cut on her finger.

"Where did that come from?" She asked bemused.

"I thought I'd need some today," He laughed and continued cutting apples, "Call it premonition."

Riza studied the bandaid on her finger. She went up behind Roy and hugged him, putting her arms around his torso, and her head on his back. "Thank you."

"For a bandaid?" He asked and turned around to face her.

"No...for everything...thanks." She looked up at him.

"No problem Riz." Roy smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

With that Riza moved up and kissed Roy on the cheek. "Now, lets get cooking."

For the rest of the afternoon they made apple pies. Finally they were done.

"If you dont mind me asking, what are you going to do with all those pies?" Roy asked while wiping his hands on a dish towel.

"Some for my elderly friends, some of the poor families, a couple for the party, and some for the funeral..." She trailed off.

"When is it?"

Riza looked at the floor. "Tomorrow, at two pm." She was silent for a moment. "Roy, would you come with me?"

He smiled, "Sure Riza. Whatever you want."

For the rest of the evening they delivered pies. Riza kept five of them. Three for the funeral and two for Roy's Annual Christmas Eve Party.

That night...

"Night Roy." She called from her room.

"Night Riz!" He mumbled sleepily from the couch.

Riza fell into a fitful slumber. Riza awoke with a start and flicked on the lamp. She looked over at the clock, three am. She had to be up by at least nine.

She'd had that dream again. The one with the firery room that she could never escape from. This time, her mother was there, and she wanted to kill Riza for some unknown reason. She hated that dream, usually her mother wasnt in it. This was the dream she had when she was extremely upset.

Suddenly Roy awoke to the sound of a creaking floorboard.

"Riza, what are you doing?" He mumbled.

She appeared beside the couch. "Sorry if I woke you Roy," she told him, " I couldnt sleep."

"How come?"

"Remember that nightmare I told you about?"

Roy nodded.

"Well, I had that one again. Exept..." she started to tear up, "this time, mom was there, and she hated me..." she trailed off.

"Oh, Riz, come her." Roy sat her on the couch, "your mom loves you very much." And then they slept.

The next morning...

Riza awoke to find herself alone on the couch. 'Where's Roy?' she wondered groggily. 'Wait, whats this?' she pulled a sticky note off her forehead.

It read.

_Gone to get coffee, back soon._

_Roy_

By the time Riza was up and dressed, Roy was back in a black sweater and pants. She wore a long, black skirt and a blue dressy top.

"I got coffee, Riz." Roy called as he walked in the door.

"Morining Roy!" She walked up and took a coffee from him.

"Erm, you do know what time it is, right?" He asked.

She looked at the clock. iT SAID 1:15 pm. "Oh, we'd better hurry."

Later...

They made it to the church half an hour early to set things up and take care of last minute details. Finally the ceremony started. Roy sat and let Riza cry on him during the funeral, and burial. He stayed at her side after, when people came to offer their condolences, and he escorted her back to he apartment.

"Well, I better go Riz," Roy told her, "Oh, and dont forget! Tomorrow night, Christmas party at my place." He smirked.

"I'll be there, Roy." She kissed him, "Thank you." With that she shut the door, leaving a quite speechless and confused Roy, blinking outside her door.

Christmas Eve...

Riza unlocked Roy's apartment door with the key she always had. She, of course, had a key to his place. He was her superior officer, and if he were sick or injured, she would take care of him.

"Ah Riza!" Roy walked up to her, arms thrown wide for a hug. After all, it was Christmas. "How are you?"

"Just fine babe!" Riza kissed him on the cheek, as was their tradition.

"You missed Riza." Roy kissed her. This was met by a series of 'ooh's, clapping and much cheering. Riza blushed, she completely forgot they weren't alone, and that many of her co-workers were there too.

"I brought pie, guys!" She smiled and set it on the table.

"So, guys. Whens the wedding?" Ed smirked from his seat on the couch.

Roy shot him an icey glare. "What's that short stuff?"

Ed's pupils dialated. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE NEEDS AN ELEVATOR TO CLIMB ONE STEP!"

This was met with a series of laughter, resulting in a feuming Ed.

Later...

After everyone left, it was just Roy and Riza. Riza was there to help clean up, as was tradition for her to do so. She was drying dishes when something outside caught her eye. She went over and looked out the window and saw the snow falling, fluffy and white, while the full moon light up the night.

Roy came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "Sure is beautiful out there, eh?" He nuzzled her neck.

"Yeah, its fantastic, Roy." She agreed closing her eyes.

"Riza?" He whispered in her ear.

"Hmm?" She looked up at him.

"Want some pie?" He asked, spinning her around to face him.

She giggled. "Sure why not?" She walked into the kitchen area.

"No, no, no! I'll get it!" He made her sit on the couch.

"Uhm...okay..." She sat resting.

"Want whipped cream on that?" Roy called from teh kitchen.

"Sounds heavenly!" She called back.

Soon Roy came back and set a plate on the coffee table in front of Riza. She laughed, for on top of the whipped cream was a single cherry.

Then she gasped. "Roy, is...is that a..." She stuttered pointing to the beautiful diamond ring nestled atop the cherry.

Roy nodded, lowering to one knee, he asked, "Riza Hawkeye, will you marry me?"

She nodded. "Yes. Yes, I will marry you, Roy Mustang!"

He placed the ring on her finger and stood. They then went to the window and Riza sighed with delight at the fireworks going off outside. It was too perfect for words. They kissed and together, they looked up at the sky. Riza could see her mom smiling down upon them. She would be okay. Roy would always be there for her, and she for him, for better or for worse.

**THE END**

A/N: Okay, I hope you liked my fic. It was really interesting to write. Wanna know something funny, everytime I went to type "Roy", I hit a "T" rather than an "R"! So if anywhere in this whole fic, it says "Toy", i meant "Roy". Yeah, fitting name..."Toy Mustang"...haha maybe for Riza...lol. R&R please.

LaTeR!


End file.
